The Last Sacrifice
by Areanna Blue
Summary: Will Rose get out of the trial, or will she have to break out to live? Will Dimitri come to his senses and tell Rose he loves her? These are all questions that will be anwsered in The Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Takes place after Spirit Bound. Enjoy and review. Remember this is my version of number six the Last Sacrifice. **_

__When were they going to let me out of this god damn cell? At least they were allowing visitors. Lissa, Mia, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Abe, and even Dimitri were going to be here later. Now I was alone with my bad ass self. Abe had said he would get me out of this, he promised. My trial was tomorrow. How the hell was Abe going to get me out of this one?

_Rose, we will be there in five minutes._ Lissa's voice sounded in my head. Huh? They were never here this early. Not that they visited me much. Honestly Lissa and Adrian were the only people who had. If everyone was coming this time that had to mean something was up. What was it though? And why was Dimitri coming? I felt my mind slipping to the day the guards came for me. Dimitri had been so protective. He had to feel something, he just had to.

I heard banging as in someone coming down the stairs, which startled me out of my thinking. So enough Lissa came into view. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Hey Rose," Lissa said reaching through the bars to grab my hand. How did she get in here without guardians? "Everyone is halfway down the stairs, I sort of ran here." She smiled again, sheepishly this time.  
"Why is everyone coming? Is something up?" I gave Lissa the look, the one that said don't you dare lie to me.

"We are here to get you out, Little Dhampir." The voice sounded as Adrian rounded the corner, the rest of the gang in tow.

"So I'm free?" I asked staring at Abe. Down in my heart I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

My thoughts were confirmed with Abe's answer. "No, we are getting you out of here, not in the legal way. That leads us to today's topic. Who is going to risk everything and go with Rose? We need at least four people to for fill the plan." Abe sent his gaze over everyone.

I shook my head. "I can't ask them to do that. They come first." I said pointing at Mia, Adrian, Lissa and Christian.

"Not always Rose." I had hardly noticed that Dimitri stood in the back of the group, now pushing forward so we could see each other.

Lissa nodded. "Dimitri is right and I'm coming." Dread filled my gut. There was no doubt that Lissa would stick to this. If I was going so was she, so I just nodded head.

"We have to get Rose out of here. She is actually agreeing with people." And for some reason Christian's smart ass comment comforted me.

"So, what about it fire boy are you coming?" I asked.

"It isn't like I've got something going for me here and someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"If I wasn't in this sell you'd be dead."

"There is the Rose we all know and love."

This time I ignored the comment and looked at Eddie raising my eyebrows. "Rose, you are my friend I want to go with you, but you know why I can't."

I nodded slightly. I knew exactly why, he needed to do what he did best and protect Mori.

Switching I looked at Adrian. He shook his head. "No Rose, I'm not coming." What? Why not? I thought he cared about me but I knew this would take a toll on him. I sighed and turned to Mia.

"Well of course, my teacher is coming so am I." She said staring at Christian. I smiled, but then I realized something. We needed one more person, and Dimitri was the last one to vote. I suddenly felt nervous, I should have asked for his vote first.

Looking over I saw Dimitri was staring into my eyes. "Dimitri?"

He continued to look into my eyes. That look stirred feelings in my heart; it was very close to the way he looked at before. "Of course Roza, I'm coming." Relief caught in my chest, I was getting out of here.

_**A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire academy series**____**. Not even Dimitri. (tear runs down cheek)Plz review and send me ideas of how they are going to break out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone I know I Haven't wrote in a while but I plan to pick everything back up, some of these stories though I'm going to delete and start over since I came into a road block. Thanks guys and I hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
